Mi linda Kohai
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Spin-off de "The Mercenary", para todos aquellos que les gustaba esta pareja. Naruto contrata a Sally para que sea su secretaria y mano derecha, desde ese entonces pasan mucho tiempo juntos y algo florece de esa relación inicial de "Kohai-Senpai". NarutoxSally, ¿necesito explicártelo con plastilina? (M por si se torna mas "Extremo" y "Rikolino/lemon")


Gracias a un Fan de Forgotten One que, quería que lo trajese de nuevo, esto se ha escrito. Digamos que en realidad no puedo escribir más porque no sé cómo continuarlo y forzarme a continuarlo sería desastroso para el fic. Por ello y gracias a una idea de **Amagvvillegas** , quien dio la idea principal para escribir este cap.

Esto es algo experimental, posiblemente de uno o dos capítulos. No lo actualizare o lo convertiré en un proyecto mío a menos que sea todo un BOM, lo que dudo mucho en realidad por cómo van las cosas por Fanfiction. El punto es que esto es un capítulo de agradecimiento y recompensa por la determinación del fan. Dicho esto, espero que les guste.

Psdt. Este es un Naruto Oc mesclado con el original, porque hay cosas que me gusta del Naruto Canon, aunque la mayoría no.

* * *

 **Mi Linda Kohai**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Ángel o Demonio?

* * *

 **"Onii-san"**

Los ronquidos se escuchaban por toda una habitación, una que no era iluminado por ningún rayo de luz solar. En una cama de tamaño grande, había un hombre de aspecto fornido el cual parecía producir los estruendosos ronquidos. El cabello dorado alborotado y la ligera barba dorada que crecía en su barbilla era prueba de que era un hombre de cierta edad.

Aun con todo esto, parecía que tenía gran falta de modales, pues no usaba nada más que un par de bóxer y la pequeña manta que estaba hecha un desastre en el suelo "Onii-san" se escuchó de nuevo, siendo la puerta abierta mostrando a una adolecente rubia, quien tenía un muñeco en sus manos mientras lucía lagañas por levantarse tan temprano "vamos onii-chan, es hora de ir al trabajo" dijo mientras bostezaba ruidosamente y se acercaba a la cama del hombre.

Este mismo frunció el ceño al escucharla, más hizo caso omiso. La mirada vaciá de la chica lo decía todo, estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de respuestas. Subiéndose peligrosamente a la mesa de noche que había cerca de su cama, da un fuerte salto hacia esta, siendo una bala de cañon que cayó directamente sobre el rubio.

Este mismo dejó salir algo de saliva por el duro golpe matutino, teniendo momentos de respiraciones forzadas mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aliento. Vio con una mirada dolida como la adolecente se bajaba con simpleza de su cama y se iba cansada fuera de su habitación "¡Maldita sea Ana! ¡te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡joder!" grita mientras se da la vuelta, volviendo a su cama y buscando con su mano la manta que lo cubría, mas no la encontraba.

Antes que pudiese buscar su manta, escuchó una cubeta metálica venir lentamente en su dirección, con lo que podría ser agua. Dando una vuelta a su espalda, notó que era la adolecente viviendo desde el pasillo con ella "¡yo estoy despierto!" grita inmediatamente mientras salta fuera de la cama, justo en el momento que la chica había entrado a su habitación.

Esta misma lee mira un momento, antes de ver la cubeta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rociá toda el agua al rubio, mojándolo completamente "no he mojado nada más, vete a da una ducha y ve a trabajar" dijo aburrida mientras arrastraba la cubeta y salía fuera del lugar. Naruto por otro lado, miraba con inexpresión como la chica se fue a su propia recamara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **"Estúpida niña, la he educado demasiado bien"**

* * *

 **"¡Yosh! ¡ahí va otro!"**

Con esto dicho, un panqueque salió volando por los aires, cayendo directamente en una pila de muchos iguales a este, formando una pequeña torre. La pequeña chica vio la comía servida y empezó a colocarle algo que podría ser dulce, volviéndolo aún más brillante y apetitoso "Apurate onii-san, ya se va a ser tarde" dijo ella mientras tomaba uno con un tenedor y le daba una gran mordida, todo esto mientras tenía un libro en la otra mano.

"Hai, hai" dijo el hombre rubio mientras se quita el mantel, mostrando su pecho desnudo "Aun necesito cambiarme" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, dispersando gotas de agua por su reciente baño "no te preocupes hoy, he avanzado un poco con el tiempo sobrado de ayer, no necesito salir muy temprano" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a comer, solo que más barbárico.

La chica no dijo nada, comiendo otro pedazo de su desayuno "Lo sé, pero si te dejo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada comenzaras a mosquearte" la sonrisa del hombre rubio disminuyó, comiendo más lento "ya eres un hombre de edad, no puedes quedarte quieto o comenzaras a pudrirte" dijo comiendo otro gran pedazo de su panqueque.

"tienes razón" admitió mientras dejaba de comer, mirando con una sonrisa súper oscura y desesperada su panqueque "soy un tiburón, si me quedo quieto voy a morir" reconoció este mientras sus ojos empezaban a sumirse en una gran cantidad de oscuridad y depresión "¡Yosh! ¡me levantaré más temprano y haré un entrenamiento matutino!" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras flexionaba su brazo, mostrando sus grandes músculos.

"mejor púdrete en tu cuarto, no quiero una masa de músculos como hermano" dijo con una mirada oscura reconociendo la gran musculatura de este mismo "además, me atraes problemas cada vez que salimos juntos" dijo un poco molesta mientras mordía con enojó su comida "por otro lado, siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces" dijo recordándole las veces que había dicho lo mismo.

"¡esta vez es diferente!" "no lo es" respondió rápidamente la chica rubia, derrumbando completamente con la mente positiva del hombre rubio, quien cayó de nuevo a su asiento, comiendo en silencio "algún día te sorprenderé, ya lo veras" prometió este último, sabiendo que era poco probable que eso pasara, por eso no se comprometía con ello.

"el día que pase eso yo dejaré de leer libros" dijo ella con un tono burlón mientras intentaba tomar algo de café, pero se le fue quitado de las manos "¡hey, eso es mío!" dijo haciendo pucheros como el hombre mayor le había quitado su taza y ahora él lo bebió todo de golpe, devolviéndolo vacío. Este mismo alzó los hombros divertido, para luego negar con la cabeza.

"Ana, las pequeñas mujercitas no deben de beber café a tan corta edad, solo cuando estés en la universidad" dijo este con un tonó de padre mientras comía algo "alcohol a los 18 y novios luego de terminar tus estudios, ya sabes las reglas" dijo mientras él si se servía una taza de café, bebiéndolo con los ojos abiertos, restregándoselo a la pequeña rubia.

La chica parecía que iba a objetar, pero se contuvo, cruzando los brazos con las mejillas infladas, obviamente molesta. El rubio por otro lado la veía así y solo atinaba a reírse, pues sabia que esta misma tenía un extraño gusto al café, quizás porque le da energías para seguir continuando sus libros. De repente esta se levantó de su sitió, corriendo hacia su habitación y bajando con algo en las manos.

El rubio, obviamente confundido, leyó el documento con seriedad "¿otro?" exclamó frustrado mientras lo colocaba en la mesa, ignorándolo "¿Por qué me lo entregas si de todas formas no quieres que vaya? Pensé que ya habíamos terminado este tema" dijo mientras miraba los últimos panqueques que le quedaban.

Lo que le fue entregado era un comunicado de la escuela, pidiendo amablemente que se presenta a una reunión. Antes él iba a esas reuniones, todo cambió cuando ella cumplió los diez años y desde entonces no quería que fuese, o que le organizara sus fiestas. Vio la duda en su rostro y sabía que esto era importante "Ya no me creen y quieren que vuelvas, por lo menos una sola vez" dijo sabiendo que tendría problemas de no hacerlo.

El hombre rubio hizo un sonido peculiar, como si lo estuviese pensando "y, ¿quieres que me presente?" preguntó curioso, pero al ver el ceño fruncido sabía que no "bueno, ya veremos cuando legue el momento, dejémoslo a último momento" dijo mientras lo desestimaba, comenzando a terminarse su desayuno.

Tiempo después, la chica y el hombre rubio estaban listos. Mientras la pequeña rubia tenía el distintivo uniforme escolar, el rubio traía el típico traje de oficina, aunque raro pues no trabajaba en una. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de asentir, saliendo de la casa.

 **Esto es una forma de comenzar una historia un poco rara, pero, en resumen, esta es mi vida cotidiana.**

Se ve un momento como la rubia sale corriendo y toma un autobús amarillo, el cual trasportaba a otros chicos. Esta misma le da una mirada al rubio, despidiéndose con algo de vergüenza a lo que el mismo rubio devuelve con mucho entusiasmo. Al ver como esta se alejaba, va hacia su garaje y lo abre, mostrando un deportivo rojo. Subiéndose en este, conduce fuera de su casa en dirección al trabajo.

 **Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y no, aunque suene japonés no soy o tengo padres japoneses. De hecho, es raro que tenga un nombre tan peculiar en un mundo donde posiblemente si existe, pero así fue. Yo no soy de este mundo, pero esa es una vida que no quiero volver a recordar, si que no la mencionaré, por ahora.**

El rubio se detiene ante un semáforo rojo, suspirando al ver la hora en su reloj. No había problema real en llegar un poco tarde, pero igual, sabía que su hermanita le iba a resondrar y so no le gustaba, se suponía que él era el mayor. Su vista capta chicas lindas, saliendo delo que podría ser una tienda común, estas le miran y le guiñan el ojo, caminando en grupo y riéndose. Naruto por otro lado simplemente parpadeó, negando con la cabeza y siguiendo su camino.

 **Empecemos por algo que puedan entender y el trasfondo de mi vida. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, fui encontrado a los 18 años en medio de la nada en Japón, con amnesia, lo único que podía recordar era mi nombre. Soy un chico rubio, de ojos negros oscuros, piel ligeramente bronceada, alto para mi edad. Todas estas características apuntaban que no era japonés, o por lo menos no uno normal.**

 **Estudie para ser un abogado y tengo mi título, pero por cosas de la vida, decidí hacer un viaje a estados unidos cuando cumplí los 25. Comenzó como un viaje turístico, pero mi vida cambió completamente cuando me encontré con una pequeña niña que vestía harapos. Fue increíble saber que había huido de su casa y se encontraba completamente asustada, quien sabe por qué**.

 **Busqué a los padres y estos hicieron caso omiso a cualquier cosa que les dijera, no pensabas tener a la niña por nada del mundo. Con la mirada derrotada me volví tutor legal de la pequeña, pues de alguna manera sentía un poco de empatía por si situación y la llevé conmigo a Japón.**

El rubio rápidamente saco sus llaves mientras veía una puerta de vidrio, abriéndola tiempo después. El interior parecía ser el de un restaurante, aunque más colorido de lo usual. Había recibidores o mostradores con refrigerantes por todas partes, dando a entender que vendía alguna cosa ligada a temperaturas frías. con una gran sonrisa, coloca sus manos en su cintura, viendo el trabajo de toda su vida.

 **Era difícil imaginarse como terminaría un abogado vendiendo dulces, pero así fue. Como el trabajo iba y venía de forma lenta, decidió abrir una pequeña dulcería y repostería de medio tiempo, los ahorros de toda una vida. Curiosamente era más fácil trabajar de esta manera pues estaba al pendiente de la pequeña mientras al mismo tiempo podía trabajar en su nueva casa.**

 **Se volvió increíblemente popular y gracias al apoyo de grandes patrocinadores, se volvió una gran empresa en pocos años. Era raro ser el jefe de una gran empresa distribuidora de dulces caseros, era tan surrealista que por un momento sonó a un sueño, pero así fue. Con varios locales regados por todo el mundo, no había nadie que hubiese escuchado de su "empresa".**

"¡Señor Naruto!" exclamó alguien a su espalda, siendo una mujer de cabellos castaños, quien le miraba hacer algo a escondidas "¡usted no puede hacer eso, ya le hemos dicho!" dijo muy molesta mientras negaba con sus manos, mirándole con desaprobación. El rubio fue encontrado haciendo una masa con sus propias manos, vistiendo un delantal con el logo de su empresa.

"Katy, ten piedad" pidió el rubio con ojos llorosos mientras sostenía el cuenco con la masa "me gusta hacer esto, no puedo seguir encerrado en esa habitación" dijo haciendo hincapié a su oficina de jefe que se encontraba en el segundo piso de su pequeño local "¿sí?" pidió nuevamente, con los ojos cada vez más llorosos.

La mujer parecía intentar negarse, pero solo frunció el ceño "¡bueno!" dijo molesta, dándole la espalda "¡haga lo que se le dé en gana! ¡si tenemos un problema de contabilidad y nos bajan el salario, no le defenderé de los demás!" dijo ella mientras salía del lugar, cerrando la puerta de la enrome cocina.

Naruto le dolió un poco los oídos al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de la puerta, pero igualmente sonrió, volviendo a continuar a hacer los postres mientras silababa una canción. El tiempo pasaba y más empleados iban llegando, mirando con grandes ojos como el jefe, no de su establecimiento, sino de toda la compañía estaba haciendo el trabajo de ellos.

 **Vivimos un tiempo en Japón, hasta que mi pequeña hermanita mi rogó a que volviésemos a Estados unidos, ya que quería pasar tiempo ahí también. La urgencia de sus peticiones era algo anormal, pues por lo general era una niña muy calmada y no le gustaba pedir absolutamente nada, así que no veía una razón negativa de negarle ese capricho.**

 **Desde entonces vivimos aquí en un lugar urbano y tranquilo, conduciendo siempre al colegió o al local donde mayor cariño le tengo por si antigüedad. Es muy pequeña en comparación a otras y obro en el lugar como administrador del lugar, así como el jefe de la empresa en su totalidad. Obviamente es algo raro pues recibo doble sueldo, es como si me pagara a mí mismo por hacer un trabajo en mi propia empresa.**

Naruto junto a los demás empleados estaban distribuyendo los diferentes dulces, postres en los diferentes mostradores, pronto seria hora de abrir y el lugar se llenaría como todos los días, al igual que las ventas a domicilio, las cuales eran tantas que tenía que tener por lo menos a diez repartidores laborando por todo el distrito o más.

"Hoy tendremos más trabajo si se enteran que el jefe hizo los postres" dijo un empleado varón, quien charlaba con una chica a sus espaldas, como si no pudiera oírlos "estoy preocupado, será como un viernes negro sin ser viernes negro" dijo el chico mientras se estremecía junto a su compañera, quien también parecía preocupada.

Naruto frunció el ceño "¡vamos holgazanes, dejen este lugar aún más impecable, las personas ya están esperando afuera!" dijo mientras veía las grandes ventanas y la puerta de vidrio, donde ya había algunas personas, atraídas por el inigualable olor de los dulces. Los jóvenes saltaron del susto y asintieron, comenzando a correr despavoridos, causando una sonrisa en el rubio.

 **Annabeth se acostumbró rápidamente al estilo de vida, aunque se queja todo el tiempo de la mala educación de las personas, de los problemas de seguridad constantes y, sobre todo, del pesado ambiente. Parece que vivir en Japón le hizo algún tipo de bien o mal, pues es moralmente diferente y al mismo tiempo una crítica de todo. Aun así, es divertido tenerla, es parte de su familia después de todo.**

Luego de un rato de haber abierto, el tráfico de personas era normal, ya no había la increíble y colosal fila de compradores compulsivos, simplemente a personas que se relajaban comiendo algo en las mesas junto a una taza de té. Pero de repente, todo se sintió paralizado por una increíble presencia.

Naruto alzó la mirada solo para ver a una increíble belleza caminar elegantemente hacia su dirección, exudando un perfume como ningún otro. Todo el mundo parecía prestarle toda la atención, pues no todos los días ves un sueño húmedo caminar por ahí, como una diosa. Ella se acercó y solamente había un mostrador que los separaba "¿algo que se le ofrece?" preguntó con la típica sonrisa de vendedor.

La mujer de cabellos rojos le mira un momento, sonriendo sensualmente "Me gustaría algo dulce, algo…que nunca he probado antes" dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca, lamiéndolo. Naruto sudó ligeramente, viendo a la mujer como alguien problemático "me dijeron que este esta es la mejor dulcería del mundo" dijo mientras se reía, todo el tiempo intentando serlo más sexy que podía.

Naruto miró a sus lados, notando como todos sus trabajadores parecían hechizados "bueno, yo no consideraría que es la mejor dulcería, debe de haber algunas mejores por ahí" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "pero si esta interesada en algo podría preguntarles a algunos de mis compañeros, lamentablemente he terminado mi turno" dijo con un rostro aburrido mientras retrocedía y se iba lentamente, quitándose el delantal y la gorra.

La mujer parpadeó ante sus problemas "¿no piensas ayudarme tu?" dijo con una mirada triste, un tono triste y una expresión triste, enterneciendo corazones "pensé en que podías ayudarme con algo más…privado" decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciendo algo potencialmente sexual con sus labios.

Naruto miró el techo un momento "No tengo tiempo" dijo de repente, petrificando a la mujer "Tengo que ir a sacar cuentas, tengo que cuadrar todo en financiamiento, debo terminar algunas cosas extras" dijo suspirando de cansancio, frotándose el cuello "Luego debo de regresar a mi casa, cuidar de mi hermanita, entrenar" dijo mientras se tomaba su abdomen bien definido "Jugar algún que otro videojuego y luego irme a dormir" dijo recordando su horario diario. Incluso si quisiera, lo mínimo que podría hacer era quitar el tiempo de juego, pero eso era impensable.

De esta manera dejó sin palabras a la mujer, adentrándose en el lugar y subiendo las escaleras, entrando a su oficina. Era grande, espaciosa y demás, sentándose en su todopoderoso asiento, deja salir un gran suspiro cansado "Necesito una novia" admitió mientras miraba el techo, jugando con un bolígrafo que encontró por ahí.

Aunque cualquiera hubiera optado por aceptar la proposición de la chica sexy, su instinto le decía que era una mala idea y su cerebro también "Necesito tiempo para mí, pero no lo tengo" reconoció con una mirada triste mientras miraba su trabajo que tenía que hacer sí o sí. De alguna forma tenía que encontrar una manera de fusionar su trabajo con sus relaciones para poder siquiera tener una oportunidad, pero eso sería imposible.

De repente nota una hoja de vida entre los muchos documentos que habían, dándole un nombre en especial "Sally Jackson" susurró con un sudor sobre su frente, pues la había oído en algún sitio. De repente lo recuerda "¡ah! ¡es la mamá de percy!" recordó, pues su hija todo el tiempo se burlaba del chico, ya que estaba metido en muchos problemas, parecía que eran amigos o algo así.

Mirando con curiosidad, nota que la mujer parecía algo desgastada, frustrada o cansada "Bueno, parece haber estudiado psicología" susurró realmente confundido, aunque no tanto, teniendo en cuenta cómo va los empleos actuales "¿necesitamos personal?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras intentaba recordar si había algo que pudiese hacer, hasta que lo encontró "Necesito una secretaria" dijo mientras veía como todos los papeles estaban en el suelo, los bolígrafos también y casi todo estaba hecho un desastre.

 **"La necesito pronto"**

* * *

 **"¡La nueva está esperando en la oficina, Sargento!**

Le dijo un muchacho, como si de un soldado se tratase. Aun cuando el chico intentaba ser lo más serio posible junto a todos sus compañeros, obviamente estaba intentando aguantar la risa. Naruto tenía una mirada muerta, con un pequeño puchero en su rostro "aja si, limpiaras los baños de nuevo soldado" dijo mientras continuaba su caminata hacia la oficina. El muchacho empezó a golpear el suelo, sabiendo que su broma le causó problemas

Era algo muy típico por su contextura fornida, parecía un luchador de artes marciales o un súper soldado, so se rumoraba. Algunos pedían consejos para conseguir esos resultados y como mantenerlo, mientras que otros pedían la fórmula secreta de sus comidas para ser así. Suspirando, sube las escaleras para llegar hasta su oficina.

Al abrir las puertas se encuentra con la mujer de la fotografía, pero era quizá, más hermosa que antes. Naruto pudo distinguir que esta vez se había dedicado mucho a su imagen, posiblemente para tener una buena primera impresión. Su curiosidad saltó, pues tenía una belleza diferente a lo usual, como una verdadera mujer.

Mientras tanto, Sally estaba controlando su respiración, viendo la oficina con algo de miedo 'esta es mi única oportunidad de conseguir trabajo, no puedo fallar' pensó recordando como había intentado conseguir otros trabajos luego de que la dulcera donde trabajaba cerró definitivamente luego de que Uzumaki Candy dominara el mundo con dulces. En ninguno de esos lugares le contactaron y quienes sí, simplemente la rechazaron.

'Estaba muy sorprendida cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto pidiendo una entrevista' pensó recordando ese momento donde la esperanza retronó a su cuerpo, chillando de alegría 'he gastado lo último que tenía en arreglarme, no puedo fallar' pensó decidida en conseguir el empleo, haciendo lo que sea que esté en su poder para lograrlo.

Su corazón se detiene cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y se le cae hasta al fondo de su estómago cuando ve al susodicho jefe entrar por la puerta. Su sonrisa forzada se queda congelada mientras sus ojos sin vida le veían caminar lentamente hasta su escritorio 'que miedo, que miedo' pensó mientras veía al gran hombre caminar y pasar de largo, olvidándose de cualquier clase de saludos

Para su sorpresa, este simplemente empieza a quitarse el delantal que traía, para luego colocarse su saco negro, obviamente todo era a medida. Si antes creía que daba miedo, ahora daba el doble de miedo 'es demasiado intimidante…y sexy' lo último coloreó sus mejillas, pero eso no cambió su rostro congelado.

Este mismo se sentó, mirándola seriamente y con ojos agudos, como si estuviera intentando matarla con su mirada 'no te derrumbes, ¡no te derrumbes!' se gritó mentalmente mientras intentaba juntar todo su coraje para no desinflarse frente al hombre frente a ella. Aunque seguía sonriendo, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba profundamente.

Luego de un rato, el rubio se bajó la mirada, empezando a temblar. Ella parpadeó y saltó asustada cuando de repente empezó a carcajearse sin control, golpeando estruendosamente su escritorio "¡oh dios! ¡fue tan divertido!" dijo mientras intentaba controlar su risa, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanto reírse.

Sally por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa muerta mientras algo similar a su alma salía de su boca. Fue resucitada por una mano grande frente a ella, la cual tomó con algo de miedo "Bienvenido a mi humilde oficina, lamento el desorden y la mirada" se disculpó este, mirando como todo realmente estaba de cabeza "es como una pequeña prueba que hago a mis nuevos reclutas" dijo mientras se reía ligeramente, buscando luego algo debajo de su escritorio.

"¿r-reclutas?" tartamudeó mientras intentaba encontrar el significado de sus palabras "e-espere, ¿eso significa que estoy contratada?" preguntó incrédula, mirando al hombre frente a ella que había sacado una botella muy peculiar, este asintió con una sonrisa "¡¿ya?! ¡¿solo así?!" Naruto volvió a asentir, todo con una sonrisa.

"si bueno, es así de sencillo" dijo mientras sacaba un par de copas y empezaba a verter el líquido de la botella en estos "pero digamos que este es un requisito para obtener el empleo" dicho esto, le entregó una de las copas con el líquido "Beber con tu jefe" dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como la mujer lo tomaba.

Sally lo toma, mirándolo con curiosidad "huele a alcohol" dice sintiendo el típico olor a fermentado que tienen los alcoholes naturales. Viendo como su futuro jefe le miraba, estaba esperando que diera el primer sorbo y así lo hizo "no es tan fuerte" dijo mientras tose ligeramente, intentando aguantar el líquido alcohólico en su cuerpo.

"Es Sake, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo mientras miraba el techo un momento "yo que usted me demoraría un poco antes de un segundo trago" dijo viendo como estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo "vamos a aclarar un poco su…situación corporativa" dijo con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos.

Sally mira como el hombre rubio le da un portafolios, el cual abre y lee con mucha seriedad "voy a ir al grano, necesito una secretaria" dijo apoyándose en su escritorio, deteniéndola de leer "pero no cualquier secretaria, como una mano derecha" dijo mirándole fijamente "deberá fungir diversos trabajos, de todo un poco, 6 horas laborales, podrían ser siete si la necesito un poco más" dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando que volviese a leer.

Sally tragó duro, eso era mucho trabajo y mucha responsabilidad. Para empezar, no tenía habilidades administrativas para poder ser una secretaria normal, tampoco era la más bella para ser la otra clase de secretaria, por lo visto al hombre frente a ella le gusta hacer diversos trabajos por lo que ella tenía que ayudarle en todo momento, en lo que sea, literalmente. Eso quería decir que tenía grandes oportunidades de fallar de diferentes maneras, lo que aumentaba más su posibilidad de ser despedida.

'Estar a disposición completa hacia el jefe' leyó mentalmente, pues eso podría sonar de diversas maneras, '¿lo que sea? ¿incluso algo fuera de lo laboral?' se preguntó, pues esa pregunta podría sonar a muchas cosas, como un agujero en el contrato 'en el peor de los casos esto suena como si vendiera mi alma y mi cuerpo' pensó con un sudor frio, pues eso decía el contrato entre líneas.

Sin embargo, su respiración se cortó cuando vio la paga "debe de estar bromeando" dijo riéndose entre dientes, elevando la mirada hacia el rubio, quien parecía un depredador más que el chico amable de hace un rato "es demasiado para ser una secretaria en un pequeño local" dijo sudando profundamente, con sus manos temblando por la paga que podría tener.

Naruto sonrió "Es la madre de percy, ¿no?" preguntó de repente, haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara completamente "mi pequeña hermanita menor es amiga de él y, aunque suene terrible, he obtenido información más…personal" dijo con sus ojos negros clavándose en ella "sufres problemas económicos, ¿no?" preguntó, pero seguía sin tener señales de vida de la mujer "tengamos un trato personal, empezará con un adelanto de su paga, trabajando un mes conmigo, luego, si no le gusta el trabajo, puede renunciar" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, deslizando otro documento adjunto.

Sally lo tomó con temblorosas manos, mirando que definitivamente, iba a recibir ese dinero y un poco más 'realmente no hay nada de malo, puedo salir de todo esto si se torna…una pesadilla' dijo leyendo cuidadosamente la nueva hoja 'pero recibir una paga adelantada y un extra, sabe que tengo un hijo, ¿Por qué lo hace?' se preguntó pues todo en realidad era bueno para ella, no había nada que perder en realidad.

"¿Por qué lo hago?" leyó el rubio, haciéndola saltar del susto "no es tan difícil, señorita Sally" dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a las ventanas cerradas, abriéndola un poco para ver la calle "Percy es un amigo de mi hermanita, aunque ella lo trata como basura, sé que lo considera como tal y…suena a un buen chico" admitió, torpe, pero bien intencionado "por otro lado, usted parece también buena persona" dijo con una sonrisa, bebiendo de su copa.

Sally lo imitó, pero tomando toda la bebida de golpe 'no es como si tuviera otra opción, él ya sabía que no iba a negarme y aun así…' dijo pensando en todas las facilidades y pros que tenía el contrato para ella. Con esto en mente, deja la copa sobre el escritorio y firma el contrato 'por percy' con esto terminó de firmar, cerrando los ojos pues aún se sentía como darle su alma al diablo.

Colocándose de pie, miró fijamente al rubio en la ventana "Espero poder trabajar con usted mañana en la mañana, estoy a su servicio" dijo mientras levantaba su mano, en forma de saludo formal. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, ella esperaba finalmente el contra golpe de todo lo bueno, pues un sueño como este no existía en la vida real.

Fue sorprendida cuando fue atrapada por dos grandes brazos y darse de lleno contra una pared. Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que era el rubio quien la estaba acicalando, atrapándola entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos "¡no te arrepentirás, Sally-chan! ¡es la mejor decisión de tu vida!" exclamó emocionado mientras la levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo.

La felicidad y pasión rebosante del rubio le quito la vida, no acostumbrada al contacto con desconocidos de forma tan directa, menos de alguien que debería de llamar jefe. Este mismo dejó de girar y la dejó sobre el suelo "Encantado de tenerte a bordo" dijo tomando distancia y sacudiendo ambas manos de forma errática y emocionada "¡soy Uzumaki Naruto, tu nuevo Senpai!" dijo mientras se apuntaba con su pulgar a sí mismo.

Sally parpadeaba con una mirada muerta 'acaso dijo…' pensó mientras recordaba las páginas de internet que había visto, donde aparecía el nombre miles de veces, pero nunca una imagen exacta 'Uzumaki Naruto, ¿él mismo jefe de toda la línea comercial de dulcerías más grande del mundo?' se preguntó a sí misma, mirando como el rubio parecía llamarla para otro gran abrazo de celebración. Antes de que pudiese preguntar, fue atrapado nuevamente por el rubio, quien seguía dándole vueltas, tratándola como un saco de papas.

 **'¿Me he vendido a un demonio esclavista o un oso abrazador?'**

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo : ¿acoso sexual o explotación laboral?**

* * *

 **¿tendrá segundo capítulo seguido?**

Si

 **¿Habrá harem?**

No

 **¿habrá acción?**

Sí, pero por ahora no, me enfocaré en la vida cotidiana

 **¿Naruto tiene los poderes shinobi?**

Sí, pero no me enfocaré en eso por ahora

 **¿Tendrá conexiones con los dioses?**

No porque le vale tres toneladas de verga, sabe de su existencia, pero simplemente prefiere vivir su vida tranquila.

 **¿conoce a Athenea?**

Si, la ha vencido dos o tres veces en shogi y en estrategias militares le supera todo el tiempo

 **¿conoce a mas dioses?**

Dos o tres máximos, pero no habla con ellos

 **¿La del principio era afrodita?**

Sí, pero Naruto solo sabía que era una diosa y por eso la mando a la verga :v

 **¿Naruto tiene al Kyuubi?**

NO :u

 **Con estas preguntas respondidas déjenme decirles que ha sido divertido, corto pero divertido. Acabado en dos o tres horas, realmente ha sido algo nuevo escribir algo de este estilo, hace tiempo que no escribo un recuerdo de la vida. dicho todo esto, espero que apoyen brutalmente y pueda traerlo más, aunque lo dudo mucho. Subiré máximo dos o tres capítulos más, serán ortos igual que este.**

 **Nos vemos luego :D**


End file.
